


It Takes A Family.

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Carers and Littles AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alexa and Mickie may yet get a bigger family...Mild Mickie/OFC hints.





	It Takes A Family.

Silence had fallen at the centre by the time that Holly-Anne arrived with her children, one was quiet and steady, not the type to get angry easily but happy enough to play, the other more of an Australian messy whirlwind. 

“Serena... try to calm your sister down would you...?”

The exhaustion was plain even as Holly-Anne dropped into a seat next to Fliss, the woman giving her a small smile.

“You too huh? I don’t know what it is with those Australians that their kids end up so.... whirly...”

Mickie had remained silent, rolling her eyes when Alexa squared up to Serena, unable to hide her mild laughter when Serena promptly pushed her back onto her butt. 

“At least Serena has the right idea...”

She murmured, rising before going to check on Alexa, leaving Fliss to watch her with a slight smile. 

“Serena wouldn’t...”

“I know.”

Fliss’ voice is soothing instantly.

“Mickie’s just a little tense lately... she’ll relax.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah...”

Fliss’ smile is open now, honest and warm. 

“You should see her let her hair down...”


End file.
